1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to desoldering tools in general, and in particular to a desoldering tool with a built in vacuum pump.
2. State of the Art
Currently most desoldering in the electronics trade is done with desoldering systems which consist of an electrical power base and desoldering handpiece. The base typically includes a pump and a transformer. The base is connected to the desoldering handpiece by an electric cord and a vacuum tube.
The base sits on an electronics workbench while the operator holds the desoldering handpiece as they work. These systems are typically priced at more than $300 per unit.
The electrical desoldering tool must perform several functions. The tool generates heat at a tip which is applied to circuit board components and melts the bonding solder holding components to the board. The tool also supplies a vacuum to draw the molten solder into a reservoir in the handpiece.
Present desoldering devices are cumbersome. They require an electric cord attached to the gun to energize the heating element for melting the solder. In addition, a vacuum hose must be attached to the gun to remove the melted solder from the circuit board. These two appendages must be dragged around by the operator. The vacuum pump and transformer are usually mounted on a bench in the vicinity of the desoldering operation.
The principal disadvantage of this type of system is the lack of portability due to the handpiece being tied to the base by an electrical cord and a pneumatic tube. This gives the operator the ability to move only about 4 to 5 feet from the base.
A prior art attempt to manufacture a self contained desoldering gun placed a vacuum pump in the handle of the desoldering gun. This eliminates the need for a pneumatic tube connected to the base. Typically, the motor used to power the vacuum pump operated with line voltage motors, which are large and heavy. These AC electric motors operate at 100 or 120 volts and require significant insulation and weight. Consequently, the portable tool itself becomes large, heavy, and difficult to handle, especially over extended periods of time.